Servant of Evil
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Putri yang jahat tinggal di sebuah puri bersama pelayannya yang setia. Karena sang putri, sang pelayan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. tapi, sang pelayan tetap ingin bersama sang putri.


Servant of Evil

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

Written By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Servant of Evil © Vocaloid / Kagamine Len

This Fic © Mine

Warning : OOC, TYPO, hubungan lirik servant of evil dan cerita ini hanya sedikit. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Dalam sebuah istana di dalam hutan, hiduplah seorang putri yang terasing, seorang putri cantik yang identik dengan warna putih. Putri tersebut, hidup bersama dengan pelayannya, berdua saja di istana yang tua dan megah miliknya.

Sang pelayan, seorang pria tampan bermata emerald dan memiliki rambut pirang dengan kepangan panjang. Orang yang sangat loyal terhadap tuannya, tak sekalipun dia akan membantah titah tuannya.

Pagi ini, dalam istana di dalam hutan, putri yang terasing itu duduk di balik kaca jendelanya, memandang pelayannya yang sedang mengurus rumah. Sang putri memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, ketika seorang asing yang tersesat muncul dari balik rerimbunan, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna peach berkuncir kuda, mendekati pelayannya dan terpesona akan kharisma dan ketampanan sang pelayan, emosi putri itu naik.

"Jack Vessalius!" putri itu berseru dengan suara yang keras, amat keras, namun tak berjalan ke halaman depan atau berdiri, dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya, dia tahu bahwa Jack sang pelayan akan segera menemuinya dan mengabaikan sang gadis tersesat.

"Tuan putri?" gumam Jack. Dan benar, sesuai dugaan sang putri, Jack tak menggubris panggilan si gadis ketika melangkah, berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan lebar, menuju dalam rumah.

Sampailah Jack di kamar tuan putri-nya.

"Ya, Tuan putri?"

"Usir wanita itu, dan jangan biarkan ada orang lagi yang mendekati tempat ini!" perintah sang putri.

"Saya mengerti," kata Jack sambil membungkuk hormat. "Putri Alyss."

Jack pun pergi memenuhi perintah Alyss.

S.o.E

Berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan hari ini, sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya dalam mood yang buruk. Dia membuat Jack bekerja 3 kali lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"Jack, aku ingin kau pergi ke kota untuk membelikanku apel," kata Alyss.

Dan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Jack selain memnuhi permintaan Alyss.

Sesampainya di pasar kota, Jack baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata tuan putri dari negara tetangga sedang berkunjung. Dan sebuah keberuntungan, atau mungkin kesialan, bagi Jack karena dia bisa melihat wajah sang putri dari celah kain yang menutupi sosok sang putri. Putri yang satu ini adalah seorang wanita berambut pink dengan raut wajah keras, dan tentu saja wanita itu cantik karena bagi Jack semua wanita itu cantik.

Setelah para rombongan putri tetangga itu pergi, Jack kembali ke keharusannya, membelikan apel untuk tuan putri-nya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Alyss setengah bereriak ketika Jack kembali ke istana.

"Maaf tuan putri, tadi ada acara di kota, seorang putri dari negara tetangga datang ke negara ini."

"Aku tak peduli pada alasanmu, pergilah dari tempat ini dan kembalilah nanti sore!" perintah Alyss.

Sedikitnya, Jack kaget juga, tuan putri-nya tak pernah mengusirnya sebelum ini, apalagi hanya karena masalah sepele begini. Tapi,... apa sih yang bisa dilakukan Jack selain menurutinya?

"Baik, Tuan putri," kata Jack sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian melangkah menuju kota lagi.

.

.

.

Di kota, Jack bingung juga harus kemana. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan ke alun-alun, disana dia bisa bersantai sambil bersosialisasi sedikit, selama ini tuan putri-nya tak mengijinkannya untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain.

BUK

Jack menabrak seseorang ketika berjalan. Seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Lho? Tuan putri negara tetangga?" tanya Jack ketika melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak.

"Ssstt,.." putri itu memberi isyarat pada Jack untuk diam.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jack menuruti perintah orang lain selain tuan putri-nya.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan seseorang seperti anda di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Jack dengan suara berbisik.

"Ikut denganku!"

Oh, Jack kembali menuruti perintah gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya, tak pernah memprediksikan reaksi tuan putri-nya jika melakukan ini.

"Namaku Charlotte, dan kau bisa memanggilku Lotti. Kau siapa?" tanya Lotti.

"Saya,.. Jack Vessalius."

"Hei, namamu kedengaran tidak asing. Emm,... seperti nama pelayan dari si putri iblis," kata Lotti, membuat tubuh Jack tegang.

Ya, alasan Alyss diasingkan adalah karena dia disebut-sebut puti iblis, seorang putri dari seorang iblis.

"Kurasa bukan saya yang anda maksud," kata Jack. Tentu saja bukan, tuan putri-nya bukan iblis seperti kata orang-orang, mereka tidak mengenal putri itu, putri yang selalu kesepian.

"Iya, iya. Mana mungkin pelayan seorang iblis setampan ini, kau sih lebih cocok jadi pelayanku."

Dan topik in tak dibahas lagi selama mereka berdua bersama-sama berjalan mengelilingi kota, mencoba berbagai makanan dan bertemu berbagai macam orang.

"Menyenangkan ya," kata Lotti riang.

"Iya," kata Jack.

"Sayang sekali sekarang sudah sore." Kata-kata Lotti yang satu ini menyentak Jack menuju kesadaran, dia harus segera kembali ke istana.

"Lotti, aku pergi dulu ya, aku ditunggu seseorang," kata Jack, terselip rasa bersalah dalam suaranya.

"Yaahh,... sayang sekali, tapi ya sudahlah, ini kan memang sudah waktunya pulang," kata Lotti kecewa.

Jack tersenyum. "Lain kali kita main lagi deh."

Dan Lotti pun berseru 'iya' dengan riang.

S.o.E

"Saya pulang," kata Jack ketika memasuki rumah. Dan kemudian di kejutkan dengan pelukan selamat datang dari Alyss. "Selamat datang, Jack."

"Kau lapar tidak? Tadi aku mencoba membuat pai apel lho."

Jack tertegun, tuan putri-nya tertawa, tertawa tanpa dosa, tawa yang sangat jarang bisa didengar Jack.

"Iya, saya lapar," kata Jack berbohong, padahal sebenarnya dia sudah kekenyangan karena terlalu banyak makan jajanan bersama Lotti. "Apakah saya boleh mencicip masakan tuan putri?"

"Tentu saja. Dan untuk malam ini, panggil aku Alyss ya!"

"Baik tuan putri."

"Alyss!" kata Alyss mengingatkan sambil mencubit lengan Jack.

.

.

.

Esoknya, walau dengan sakit perut, Jack tetap melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

"Jack!" panggil Alyss.

"Ya, tuan putri?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kota?"

Kata-kata itu, membuat Jack tersenyum, dia senang jika putrinya mulai menerima keberadaan orang lain. Jack tak khawatir jika orang-orang akan membenci Alyss, karena dia akan selalu melindungi Alyss.

"Tentu saja tuan putri, jika itu keinginan anda, saya akan mewujudkannya."

Berangkatlah mereka ke kota.

.

.

.

"Jack, Jack, lihat ini! Lucu kan?" tanya Alyss yang menunjukkan seekor kucing hitam di gendongannya.

"Tuan putri menginginkannya?"

Alyss menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Asal kau ada disampingku selamanya, aku tak butuh yang lain," jawab Alyss, bersamaan dengan sebuah seruan. "Jack!" dari Lotti.

"Jack, sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita melanjutkan exploring kita kemarin?" Lotti terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari keberadaan Alyss.

Jack sudah bingung sendiri, mencuri pandang ke arah Alyss, dan mendapati Alyss sudah memasang wajah menyeramkan. Memandang Lotti dengan tatapan haus darah.

"Jack, ayo pulang!" perintah Alyss dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia menyeret Jack dari hadapan Lotti, dari hadapan semua orang.

"Jack hanya milikku," batin Alyss.

"Jack," panggil Alyss.

"Ya?"

"Bunuh putri itu!"

Jack kaget, bukan karena Alyss mengetahui siapa Lotti sebenarnya, melainkan karena perintah itu. Sebenarnya, Jack tahu, Jack sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Lotti pada pandangan pertama, tapi jika tuan putri-nya mengharapkan, memerintahkan untuk menghapus keberadaan gadis itu dari dunia ini, dia akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, Jack membunuh Lotti.

Setelah melakukannya, Jack menangis, dan tangisannya tak mau berhenti. Namun, sebelum orang-orang menemukannya, dia harus segera pergi, dia tak ingin putri nya terlibat dalam hal ini.

Dalam pelariannya pun dia masih terus menangis.

"Kenapa airmataku tak mau berhenti?"

S.o.E

"Itu putri setan itu, dia yang membunuh putri Charlotte," seru para penduduk yang marah, di tangan para penduduk itu tergenggam obor, parang, dan aneka benda tajam maupun berbahaya.

"Bakar dia! Bunuh dia!" seru para penduduk.

Sementara itu, di dalam istana.

"Bagaimana ini Jack?" tanya Alyss dengan panik.

"Tenanglah tuan putri, anda akan baik-baik saja, sekarang pakailah pakaianku dan larilah!"

"Tapi,.."

"Tenanglah, asalkan anda pergi sebelum para penduduk menyadarinya, ini akan berhasil."

"Tapi,..."

"Tenanglah, saya juga akan baik-baik saja."

"Pergilah segera!"

Alyss menuruti kata-kata Jack, pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Jika seluruh dunia jadi musuhmu, aku akan melindungimu mati-matian, kau hanya perlu tersenyum," gumam Jack ketika Alyss sudah pergi, dan penduduk yang marah sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu istana. "Jika ini bisa melindungimu, aku akan menjadi jahat untukmu."

Dan para penduduk pun berhasil mendobrak pintu dan menyeret Jack yang sudah melarikan Alyss, untuk diadili, putri yang jahat itu sendiri atau pelayan sang putri, semua harus diadili.

.

.

.

Alyss, berdiri memandang detik-detik eksekusi Jack dengan pandangan sedih, bersalah, dan khawatir. Dia, sesuai kata-kata Jack, merubah rambutnya menjadi warna hitam. Pakaian putih yang biasa dia kenakan kini dia tanggalkan, dan menggantinya dengan pakaian berwarna merah putih bagaikan pakaian joker.

"Para hadirin sekalian. Pelayan ini, telah menipu kita, melindungi sang putri jahat, dan kini akan menggantikan wanita itu menuju ajal, menerima hukumannya."

Seluruh orang bersorak-sorai kecuali Alyss.

"Dan semoga Tuhan akan menghukum putri jahat itu," kata sang pengeksekusi, kemudian memenggal kepala Jack.

Dalam hati Alyss memohon. "Tolong jangan bunuh Jack, aku sudah menerima hukumanku, sungguh, kumohon jangan bunuh Jack. KUMOHON!"

Menjelang detik-detik kematiannya, Jack melihat Alyss, dan dia tersenyum samar, sambil membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara, kepada Alyss.

CRASH

Darah bermuncratan, beberapa tetes mengenai Alyss, membuat gadis itu, memandang warna merah itu dengan mata membelalak, kemudian, "TIDAAKK, JAAAACCCKK!" jerit Alyss, dan dia pun jatuh berlutut sambil terisak-isak sedih.

"If we could be reborn, i want to be with you again," itulah kata-kata yang Alyss baca dari gerak bibir Jack, sebelum kapak milik pembunuh itu memenggal kepala Jack.

"If we could be reborn,..." gumam Alyss di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

OWARI

RnR pleaseeeee!


End file.
